hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of gangs in the United States
Asian * 14K Triad * Asian Boyz * Black Dragons * Jackson Street Boys * Triads * Tongs * Wah Ching * Chinese Triads (Chinese) * Vietnamese Boyz * Tiny Raskals * Wo Hop To * Born To Kill * Flying Dragons * Menace Of Destruction * Satanas Bikers *Bandidos *The Breed MC *Brother Speed *Diablos *Devils Diciples *Free Souls *Hells Angels *Highwaymen Motorcycle Club *Market Street Commandos *Mongols *Outlaws Motorcycle Club *Pagans Motorcycle Club *Pissed Off Bastards of Bloomington *Sons of Silence *Vagos Motorcycle Club *Warlocks Motorcycle Club *Gypsy Joker Motorcycle Club *Iron Horsemen Black *69 Mob *Almighty Black P. Stone Nation *Almighty Vice Lord Nation *Black Gangster Disciples **Black Disciples **Gangster Disciples *Black Guerilla Family Snyp BGF a rapper. Reverbnation *Black Liberation Army *Black Mafia Family *Bloods **Double II Set **Pirus **Sex Money Murda **United Blood Nation *Crips **East Nashville Crips **Eight Trey Gangster Crips **Rollin 60 Neighborhood Crips **Venice Shoreline Crips *The Council *D.C. Blacks *Errol Flynns *Four Corner Hustlers *Hidden Valley Kings *Jamaican Posse *KUMI 415 *Mickey Cobras *Philadelphia Black Mafia *Supreme Team * Savage Sights Organization Ace Spade Gangsta Savage Sights gang Sloody Town Murda Savage Sights gang Young Savage Boyz gang Murda Knights Nation Darkwolf Recklezz Renegade Savage Sights * Weather Underground *Zoe Pound * Top 6 (gang) Diverse * Folk Nation * Friends Stand United * LVM Gang * Maniac Latin Disciples * Nation of Gods and Earths * People Nation * Simon City Royals * Dixie Mafia * All Brothers Together * Savage Sights Organization Savage Nation Suci Life in the Savage Sights Nation * 6 Shootaz Gangsta Savage Sights * 4400-4400 Savage Gang (mostly haitians) * Pinkaton Savage Queens (mostly blacks,whites and latinos) * Savage Soldier gang (mostly latinos) * Savage Army gang (mostly white) * Soldier Tactics (mostly jamacians) * S.W.A.T.K. SWAT KILLER (whites & latinos) * 974 Savage Disciple (blacks & whites) * 639 Savage Kripz (mostly blacks) * 1300-1800 Savage Monstaz (blacks & Chinese) * Hispanic Will Kill/HWK (mostly latinos) * Night Knights gang (mostly blacks) * Woods Gang (mostly blacks) Suci Life * Murda Life (mostly blacks) * Savage Life ( mostly blacks) * Ghost Life ( mostly blacks) * Shadow Life (mostly blacks) * Merk Life ( mostly blacks) * Cyberuss Life ( mostly whites) * Tooney Dubb World ( mostly blacks) * Dark Sava World (mostly blacks) * Dark Tartarus Crew/ Triple Dark-Town (whites & blacks) Irish *Irish Mob **19th Street Gang **40 Thieves **Bottoms Gang **Bowe Brothers **Charlestown Mob **Dead Rabbits **The Ducky Boys gang **Egan's Rats **Gopher Gang **Grady Gang **Gustin Gang **Kerryonians **Live Oak Boys **Mullen Gang **North Side Gang **Potashes **Ragen's Colts **Rhodes Gang **Roach Guards **Westies **White Hand Gang **Winter Hill Gang **Yakey Yakes Italian *American Mafia **Bonanno crime family **Bufalino crime family **Buffalo crime family **Chicago Outfit **Cleveland crime family **Colombo crime family **DeCavalcante crime family **Detroit Partnership **Gambino crime family **Genna crime family **Genovese crime family **Kansas City crime family **Licavoli Mob **Los Angeles crime family **Lucchese crime family **Milwaukee crime family **Morello crime family **New Orleans crime family **Patriarca crime family **Philadelphia crime family **Philadelphia poison ring **Pittsburgh crime family **Porrello crime family **Rochester crime family **San Francisco crime family **Scarfo crime family **Sciortino crime family **Smaldone crime family **St. Louis crime family **Trafficante crime family Hispanic/Latin *18th Street Gang *Association Ñeta *Brown Pride *Cali Cartel *Dominicans Don't Play *Fresno Bulldogs *Ghetto Brothers *Gulf Cartel *Jheri Curls *Juárez Cartel *La Raza Nation *Latin Eagles *Latin Kings *Los Zetas *Mara Salvatrucha *Maniac Latin Disciples *Medellín Cartel *Mexican Mafia *Norteños *Puro Tango Blast *Sinaloa Cartel * Spanish Cobras *Spanish Gangster Disciples *Sureños **Culver City Boys 13 **Clanton 14 **Longos **38th Street Gang **Onterio Varrio Sur **Tooner Ville Rifa 13 **The Avenues **Varrio Nuevo Estrada **Venice 13 **Santa Monica 13 *Tijuana Cartel *Trinitarios *Los Caravelas 16 in the People Nation * Almighty Saints Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty Bishops Nation (mostly latino) * Alimghty Fourth Generation Messiahs (MOSTLY LATINO / SOME WHITE) * Almighty Insane Latin Counts Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty Latin Angels Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Latin Pachucos Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Latin Stones Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Party Players Nation (all-mostly latino) * Aztec Souls (all latino) * Familia Stones Nation (latino/white) * Insane Latin Brothers Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Unknowns Nation (mostly latino) * Ridgeway Boys (all latino) in Folk Nation * Allport Lovers (mostly latino) * Almighty Ambrose Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Brazers Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Harrison Gents Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Imperial Gangsters Nation (all but mostly latino) * Almighty Krazy GetDown Boys Nation (mostly latino/white) * Almighty Latin Eagles Nation (mostly lation) * Gangster Party People Nation (mostly latino) * Gangster Two Six Nation (mostly latino) * Hoodlums (gang) (mostly latino) * Insane Ashland Vikings Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Campbell Boys (mostly latino) * Insane C-Note$ Nation (MOSTLY WHITE AND SOME LATINO) * Insane Cullerton Deuces Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Deuces Nation (MOSTLY LATINO AND WHITE) * Insane Dragons Nation (MOSTLY LATINO (PUERTO RICAN)) * Insane Gangster City Knights Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Gangster Satan Disciples Nation (all but mostly latino) * Insane Guess Boys (all latino) * Insane Latin Jivers Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Majestics (white and latino) * Insane Orchestra Albany Nation (all but mostly latino) * Insane Spanish Cobras Nation (all/mostly latino) * Insane Two-Two Boys Nation (mostly latino and white) * King Cobras Nation (mostly Latino/white) * La Raza Nation (all latino/Mexicans) * Latin Dragons Nation (all latino) * Latin Souls Nation (mexican) * Latin Stylers Nation (all/mostly latino) * Maniac Campbell Boys Nation (mostly latino) * Maniac Latin Disciples Nation (mostly latino) * Milwaukee Kings Nation (mostly latino) * Morgan Boys (all latino) * Sin City Boys Nation (MOSTLY WHITE AND MOSTLY LATINO) * Spanish Gangster Disciples Nation (mostly latino) * Universal Latin Lovers Nation * Young Latino Organization Cobras Nation (mostly latino) * Young Latino Organization Disciples Nation (all/mostly latino) Middle Eastern/North African * Armenian Power * Assyrian/Chaldean Mafia * Israeli mafia * Jewish Mafia * TAP Boyz (The Arabian Posse) Native American * Indian Posse Prison *Sur 13 (Sureños) * Aryan Brotherhood *Black Guerrilla Family *Black Liberation Army * Bloods * Crips * D.C. Blacks * Dead Man Inc. * European Kindred * Folk Nation * FUMI 415 * Mexican Mafia * Mexikanemi * Netas * Nuestra Familia * People Nation * Public Enemy No. 1 * Puro Tango Blast * Texas Syndicate * Trinitario * Savage Sights Organization * Zoe Pound Gang * Mara Salvatrucha Russian * Russian Mafia ** Potato Bag Gang ** Solntsevskaya Bratva White/Other * 311 Boyz *Almighty Saints * Almighty Simon City Royals Nation folk nation *Aryan Nation * Almighty 12th Street Players Nation people nation * Chicago Gaylords people nation * Almighty Noble Knights Nation people nation * Almighty Popes Nation people nation * Almighty Stoned Freaks people nation *Forty-Two Gang *Ku Klux Klan *Jousters * Insane Majestics folk nation mix with latinos * Insane Popes Nation (Northside) *Nazi Low Riders *Public Enemy No.1 * Sin City Boys Nation folk nation *South Brooklyn Boys *South Side Popes *Volksfront *Headhunter$ Links * gangs in all states * gang maps See Also * List of Gangs * List of Haitian-American gangs Category:Lists Category:List of Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__